


A Turn of Events

by Mfullbuster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement City, Minecraft, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mfullbuster/pseuds/Mfullbuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destruction and rebuilding of Achievement City. The set out on a new project, but plans change when Ryan comes down with man cow disease that he contracted from Edgar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Any better Ideas for a title let me know.

Over the past three months Achievement City has been full of chaos and destruction. Creepers had flooded the area and skeletons always followed behind them. Blasts were coming from every direction; Bits and pieces of debris were swirling in the air causing the sky to blacken and the sun was nonexistent. Then one day it just stopped. The sun started to peek out from the darkness and life carried on. The diamond swords were laid down and pick axes were put in its place. After three weeks of rebuilding the Achievement Hunters finally got the city rebuilt.

Geoff, the leader of the Achievement Hunters, called for a meeting in the center of Achievement City. He did a head check of the lads to make sure they were all there. Jack his next in line was there. Then there was Michael, Gavin, Ray and Ryan were all present. “Alright assholes, after three long and tedious weeks we have finished rebuilding the city. But just because we're done with this project we have to start on another. I’m assigning three groups of two in order to prevent another attack from happening. The first two teams will be on the destroying of monster spawners. While group three will stay here and fortify Achievement City. Group one will be Michael and Gav, Group two will be Jack and Ray, and Ryan and I will be group three.”

Everyone seemed contempt with their groups, everyone except for Michael. “Why the fuck do I have to work with that dumbass.” This comment didn’t faze Gavin he was still happy to work with his best friend. “Mi-cool team Nice Dynamite” Michael looked into his happy eyes and sighed. “Yeah team Nice Dynamite.”

Geoff laughed at the two boys. He knew that they would work perfectly together, even if they didn’t act like it. “Well then it’s settled we all start first thing tomorrow. So enjoy yourselves tonight, and no fucking complaining about an early morning.”

Everyone went their separate ways to get prepared for the next project at hand. Most of the boys were going to get their swords and other inventory ready for the next morning.  
Everyone except for Ryan who had to create the ideas for extra protection of the city. Not to mention Edgar was acting a bit strange. The man loved that cow, he never had been much of a cat or dog person, but Edgar reminded him of his home before it was destroyed. He thought of many ideas that night like another location to relocate in the event that hell breaks loose again. Or to make a sort of watch tower around the perimeter of the city. But he also had an idea for the boys that he needed to tell them before they left But he was too tired to think so he brought his cow inside and went to bed early that night. 

Ryan woke up to the feel of Edgar licking his face and the sound of Gavin pissing off Michael in some way. He put his pet cow outside and went to go see the lads off on their journey to go and destroy the spawners. They were all centered around the logo in the middle of the city. The two groups that were leaving were ready to go with armor, diamond swords and the small inventory box that he had made to store items in a lite weight cube. 

“Hey look who just crawled out of bed. We were just getting ready to leave.” Ray swung his arm over Ryan’s shoulder.

“Well I’m glad I got up then. I wanted to tell you that once you find a spawner to build some sort of unnatural structure, so you can go back to it later and make sure no others have appeared.”

The lads nodded and said their goodbyes before leaving. When the four was gone Geoff and Ryan made their way to his house to discuss ideas for fortifying Achievement City. 

The walk wasn’t very far from the logo, but Ryan was starting to feel sick to his stomach. When they reached the front of his home Geoff was starting to see that his friend wasn’t feeling good. He put his hand on his shoulder. “Hey buddy are you feeling ok. You look pale as dicks.”

Ryan was sweating everywhere and was pale. He looked like a completely different person. “No I’m ok. I just neeeed to si.......”. He collapsed to the floor passing out and could only remember Geoff calling his name.


	2. The Journey

 

“God damn it Gavin. Don’t eat those fucking berries. I swear you act like this is your first time out of Achievement City.” Team Nice Dynamite was wandering in the woods in the search of strongholds, and monster spawners.

“But Mi-cool they look exactly like blueberries. Plus you were with me when I ventured outside the city. Remember you saved me from that group of creepers, while we went out to go  find some diamond for swords and such. You were like... ‘I’m Mogar bitches’ and kicked some arse Mi-cool.

“Yeah I know dumbass,I was there after all. Let’s go try to go find strongholds near Last Man Standing.” Gavin nodded his head and trailed on after Michael. It wasn’t too long until  they reached their destination. The arena was intimidating, and patches of darkness were strung around the caves.

“Okay Gav this is what we’re going to do. This place is too fucking big for us to try and cover in a group. So I’m gonna have to trust you to not be too much of a dumbass. Okay Gavvers?” Michael patted his best friend on the shoulder before heading to the left side of the giant cavern.

“I promise my little Mi-cool.” But it was too late for Michael to hear the Brit, but he knew this. Those five little words were more of a reassurance for Gavin.  He went to the other side sword in hand preparing to go find some monster spawners.

  
  


Elsewhere

 

“Jack where the hell have you been.”  The second group of Hunters was somewhere near the thunderdome. The sun was starting to set through the trees and Ray was just finishing setting up the second tower to represent the found monster spawners. It took a lot of sheep, but he managed to get it all.

“I went and built us shelter for the night. We’ve been fighting monsters all day, we just need some sleep. It just over there.”

The place was nothing special, but it would work for the night. The building itself was just a small wood box with a door and no windows. Inside there was two beds and a dirt floor. Both already missed home, and home was still too far away to dream about. Both men curled up in their beds ignoring the sounds of spiders and archers around the box.

  


Last Man Standing

 

Gavin had managed to get himself lost in this dark cave, where he heard the sound of a group of spiders. He swore that a spider spawner was up ahead ,all he wanted was to prove to Michael that he could in fact take care of himself. He set up torch after torch on the winding cave walls. There were some tunnels, but all lead to dead ends. As he moved forward the noises were becoming more louder in Gav’s hears.

He cut down all spiders and skeleton archers alike. He even came across a spider jockey once. “Five points.” He whispered to himself. He then came across a horde of spiders; Thinking that he had the spawner for sure, but he didn’t find one.Gav wiped out every spider in his path to find out that he used his last torch to find the non-existent item. As he started to go back the way he came Gavin felt a bite dig into his leg, and fire creep up his body. He saw a spider from the corner of his eye and threw an arrow, that he had found, in it’s direction.  Then the pain hit him suddenly and all he could do was scream before falling onto the floor

Michael was finishing destroying the cave spider spawner that he found. “God damn that one was too hard to find.” He was back tracking to go build a landmark, when he heard Gavin’s blood curdling scream. Michael ran in the direction of where he heard his friend, he cut through a narrow tunnel that connected the two caverns. Michael turned his head to the left and found torches, and an outline of a slumped over man.

“Jesus Gavin, what happened.” Michael looked down at his friend to find his friend pale and sweating hard. Gav used the last bit of energy that he had and pointed to his right leg. Michael cut the bottom of Gavin’s green pants, the he said was camoflauge from creepers, and saw two purple holes starting to blacken. He did the only thing he knew what to do in a situation like this, he sucked. Michael pressed his lips against the leg and tried to suck out as much of the poison as he could. It was bitter in his mouth and it was hard not swallow, but he managed. Gavin was out of it slipping in and out of consciousness, and mumbling random phrases to himself.

“Hey Gavvers. I got most of the poison from your bite out. I’ll need to go back and find my pouch of potion to try and make you feel better. Okay?”

Gavin’s green eyes were glazed over from pain. Barely managing to keep them open, “Who's talking with me?”

“It’s Michael, Gav.”

“ Ohhh, My boy Mi-cool. I really love him you know. And I don’t mean like friends either. I really love him. But he doesn’t love me back. I just annoy him.”

Michael stopped in shock from his friends confession. “You know Gav, Michael feels the same way you do. And he only acts annoyed because he doesn’t want to share his feelings.He just didn’t know how to say it. So come on let’s go get you to shelter and get you patched up.” Michael picked up a limp Gavin and carried him out to the mouth of the cavern. At the corner of his eyes noticed an arrow piercing a cave spider.

  


Achievement City

 

“Ryan... Hey buddy are you okay?” Geoff was hovering above Ryan’s head trying to pull an answer out of his friend.

“Geoff, honey. Leave the poor man alone. He just had a set of seizures, so you have to assume that he is not ok.” Griffon, Geoff’s wife, was going through the potions cabinet to try and find something help their sick friend.

“I know, but I’m...just worried ok. Ryan has never been this sick before. What if he is really sick?”

“Well that’s why I’m here. I am the cities best potions expert after all. I’ll figure it out I promise, you just need to give me some time.”

Ryan woke from his fainting spell to find Geoff sitting in a chair at his side. He was feeling good as new, if not better. All his pain was gone, even the ache in his back from falling was gone. He proceed to get out of bed, knowing the work that needed to be done in order to get prepared for the future. “Where do you think you’re going to?”

“I’ve got work to do, and I can’t waste time resting.” Ryan pointed towards the Achievement bridge. “The other lads are out there working hard.”

“I know that, but there is nothing we can do now. It’s already dark as dicks outside, and we sure as hell can’t work in the night can we.”

“I’ve been out for that long? You have to be joking!” Griffon pulled open a blind to show the flickering of glowstone in the dark. “Damn it! I shouldn’t have been out that long.”

“Well you have been out that long, not to mention you have been seizing just about every hour. So this is what you're going to do. You are going to stay the night so Griff can monitor you, and if you pass her inspection we can get to work. And this is not a fucking option.”

Ryan could see the worry in the Ramseys’ faces, and knew he couldn’t say no. “ Yeah fine. So what’s for supper? I’m starving.”

_This Chapter is in memorial to Edgar the Cow. Rest in Peace._


	3. The Dream

There were muffled noises in the forest outside of the small wooden shelter. Ray pulled himself out of his bed, and went out into the snowy forest. These moans that were not familiar to the youngest member of the hunters. “What the fuck is this noise?” He turned around to see that his shelter was missing, and glowing gray eyes were peering at him. Ray felt the urge to run forward, and follow the only clear path that wasn’t surrounded in eyes. He was lead to a small opening by the creeper soccer field. A bright light encased the entry to the side of the mountain. Ray approached the cave and walked through into the light. 

Ray jolted out of his bed drenched in sweat. Jack was sitting on his bed putting on his boots, preparing for the day. “Hey Ray. Are you ready to get started to go back to work?”

Ray rushed out of bed and pulled on his clothes, “We have to go somewhere.”

“O....Kay.” Ray was already out of the door leading Jack out to Creeper Soccer.

 

Achievement City

 

“Okay.. Now that this was morning its time to go over the plans to fortify the city. Is that ok Geoff?” Ryan was finishing up a cup of coffee feeling better than ever. He went through the entire night without out any problems. 

“Yeah Ryan. What do you got for me.” Geoff takes a sip from his drink, preparing his mind for the long extensive plans.

“Okay I’m not going to talk a lot about the plans. So I really only have two ideas to strengthen Achievement City. Idea one is to build a sort of watch and attack tower. The second idea is to create a relocation spot in another location.”

“When you say relocate where do you mean?”

“I mean we rebuild the City in another realm like The Nether, or The End.”

“That is probably one of the craziest ideas that I have ever heard, but it may actually work. Why don’t we start with that.”

“Great let’s get started.” Ryan turns his head towards Griffon. “Griff, we’re going to need a lot of stamina potion if this is going to work.”

Griffon looked into her supply cabinet, “Well I got a couple for ya, but I’ll have to make some more.” She handed both the men a couple of the potions and headed off to go find materials for the portal frames.

 

Last Man Standing

 

“Hey Gav, are you feeling ok?” Michael was crouching by Gavin who was just waking up from his passed out state. 

“Hey Mi-cool. I don’t feel tippty toppers, but I’m good.” His green eyes were still a bit glazed over from the poison. Michael had hauled ass to get to the entryway of Last Man Stand. There he found a chest full of antidotes, and other medicines. Quickly he gave his friend the medicine and stayed by his side making sure he was okay.“Thats good. You had me fucking worried, saying weird stuff and shit.” 

“Yeah I could say the same thing about you. My little Mi-cool.” Gavin was starting to blush causing Michael to feel nervous.

“I...I don’t know what the fuck you are talking about. You were pretty out of it ya know, so you must have been hearing things.”

“We both know that’s not true Mi-cool. You said that you loved me, and that you just didn’t know how to say it to me.”

“Shit yeah Gavin.. I said that I loved you okay. I just don’t want to fuck up this friendship...ya know.” Gavin jumped out of bed and planted his lips against Michael’s. Michael returned the kiss back.; Both only stopping to catch their breath.   
After five minutes of a constant make out session Gav broke free. “Ya know this friendship of ours won’t break but strengthened because you’re my boy Mi-cool.”


End file.
